Like This, Only Vincenty
by BT Masaki
Summary: Ah, yes, a cliched Yuffentine! Yuffie stumbles upon Vincent once in a calm town of Nibelheim, insisting she stay with him to make him "happy-doodly". But just how does she plan to "cure" him, anyway? Unnatural means. Duh.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or its contents, etc. etc. Legal crap, yes?  
  
A/N: This is another Yuffie/Vincent story! AHAAHAHAHAH! With. . .a cliched beginning! Gomen-nasai. Though if you took the time to read this stupid stuff, it'd be nice. Really, it would.  
Note this chapter is slightly in Yuffie's POV; I say this because it is not in the first person, but it expresses her thoughts, feelings, etc. WHEE!  
  
---  
  
"Damnit damnit DAMNIT!!!!!!" Yuffie Kisaragi cursed her terrible luck for the millionth time since AVALANCHE had gone their seperate ways--which, I may add, was perhaps 2 years ago. . . Yes, the young terrorist ninja was now eighteen, and "living large"--if large meant a life of wandering around snatching up helpless travellers' stuff as a means to survive.   
  
Possibly, she had grown more compassionate since her time with AVALANCHE: just not enough to stop helping herself to the wallets of others. And now, here she stood in the middle of Nibelheim, wondering how she crossed from one continent to the other. Everyone else was living such a happy-doodly life. Well, maybe. She hadn't bothered to keep tabs on her former comrades after they decided it would be best for them to part ways, figuring she could get by without them.  
  
Last she heard, Tifa lived with Cloud for a bit after the Sephiroth incident. . .until she came to her senses and realized that the depressed, mopey Cloud's heart belonged to the dead Cetra, and left to head for Midgar. Barret was at Midgar as well, with Aeris's adoptive mother Elmyra and his daughter, Marlene. Cid and Shera were engaged at Rocket Town, Red XIII--excuse me, Nanaki--was a chieftain of Cosmo Canyon, and Vincent. . .well, no one knew where Vincent was, but it was generally agreed he was fine. Oh yeah, and Cait Sith/Reeve became the vice president of Shinra, Inc. Rufus was still president. He just wasn't there to enjoy it, or something.  
  
So maybe she WAS keeping tabs on them a little. . . Just a little!  
  
Yuffie appeared to have some sort of sixth sense for Materia. Whenever there was a store nearby, her ears would perk and her eyes would grow rather round. It was like an addiction. Woo. Need. . .Materia. . .or. . .will. . .die. If anyone who KNEW her passed by, they would practically hear the wheels in her head creaking for Materia. How does one's head creak for Materia? We may never know. But, it's worth a shot.   
  
The ninja bolted into another long string of profanities, jumping up and down. Why? First of all, she hadn't gotten a new Materia orb in what...four days?! It didn't seem that long to most, but to Yuffie Kisaragi it was like being a starving fat guy, slowly getting thinner. Occasionally, she picked up the PHS and gave a random person a ring. . .actually, just Cid and Barret to fill her daily quota of EVIL and MALICE. . .or stole some Gil. . .or trained. . .but either way, Yuffie was BROKE. Out of cash. For a thief, it shouldn't be that difficult to get more, right?  
  
WRONG. Was it just her, or were the villagers getting smarter and more clever?  
  
"Okay, Yuffie. Be calm. Don't lose your cool. Ninja stuff. Yes. Haha." Yuffie's leaping around in frustration and tantrumishness came to a halt, and she edged to the nearest set of stairs and sat on the lowest. "Now. . .all you have to do. . .is. . .give Teef or someone a ring. . .and ask for some cash." Dear God, she was losing it. Talking to herself. Tsk tsk. ". . .Screw dignity. Food is more important." Breathe in, breathe out. A vein was still visibly popping out of the side of her head, but at least it was growing out of sight.  
  
For the past couple of Gil-free weeks, Yuffie Kisaragi had resorted to cheap methods to gaining Gil: "magic tricks" via Materia, even rummaging through garbage cans. Gawd, you'd think a super-ninja would be able to fish out some cash. What was wrong with the world today?! She began snooping around the current house she was near, Shinra Mansion, to see if anyone was inside.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?. . ." an icy, monotonous voice beckoned from the doorway. Gasp! This must be another of those "OH MY GOD IT MUST BE A CLICHE" moments! Yuffie tiptoed next to a bush and crouched down. ". . .Don't think I lack the ability to see." Aww nuts. Yuffie glanced up.  
  
"Eheheheh! There must be a mistake! I'm just--" Yuffie glanced her captor up and down, then narrowed her eyes a little. "Oh, it's YOU." Okay, she said that in a little harsher tone then intended. She bit her lip, but then gave Vincent Valentine a nervous grin. Jeez, she hoped Mr. Dot-dot-dot would get the message. "Err, I mean: VINCIE! How've you been? Lettin' the bed demons bite?" And, a signature silence followed in reply to her comment. Maybe he didn't take offence.   
  
The shirtless Vincent jerked his head in a split-second, as if acknowledging her existance. . .then promptly turned and walked back into the mansion. It might've been a delayed reaction, but Yuffie's face felt like a firetruck. Did firetrucks even exist back then? We may never know. . .erm, I mean: She felt rather awkward at seeing his rather battered torso. Yes, she did. And to simplify what thought was running through her head:  
  
EWW! PUT A SHIRT ON, YOU DOLT!  
  
No! Must. . .ask. . .for. . .CASH!  
  
Keeping her wits together, she stumbled into the Shinra Mansion after her angsty pal. "Hey! Don't just leave a poor, defenseless gal out here! C'mon, Vince! At least lemme stay for the night until I have something to DO with my life!" . . .So the last part might've been a tad bluffing, but so what? A house and a warm bed was an adequate award. Silence. Damn silence. ". . .Be a saint, man." With that last whine, she plodded after our vampiric buddy, who came to a sudden halt.  
  
". . ." She shuffled on her toes a bit, watching the wheels and clogs turn in his head (possibly turned by those who lived there, foaming at the mouth and holding rather large G-21s). He rubbed his temple exasperatedly. Noooo! Don't say no, Vincie! RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO TURN AWAY YOUR CHARMING NINJA FRIEND!!!!!!!!  
  
Sucess! He continued to stalk through the house and stopped before a musty-looking door. Who decorates this place, anyway? Valentine stood in front of the door, though his eyes shifted slightly as if to say "Help yourself, ol' buddy ol' pal! Mi casa et tu casa" only. . .Vincent-y.  
  
"Aww, thanks much Vince! I'll never forget this act of kindness and forgive all your speech impediments that come with it!" the Shinobi gushed, giving Vincent a round hug--one-sided, of course--and pranced into the room. Okay, it was dark, musty, kind of a mix of black and purple, and there was a spider per corner. "I. . .er. Love it." Vincent addressed this comment, which was dripping with hesitant sarcasm, with a curt nod, then exited. "Yeesh." she muttered, then flopped onto the bed like a fish out of water.  
  
Well, okay. One night with a bed. Better then sleeping under a tree again, she supposed, sitting up in bed and staring at the dusty ceiling. Two years and not even a "hello"? Yuffie stick her tongue out at the image of Vincent planted in her mind, frowning like a 7-year-old child. But at least it was good to see he was okay. Though he did seem morbid, as usual. In fact, without others here to help try and make fun with him or at least call him comrade, Vincent seemed more deadishness and grave then he would've two years ago. Hmm. . .  
  
Yes. Out of the goodness and purity of her heart, Yuffie Kisaragi, ninja extraordinare, would stay and brighten his life!. . .Or something.  
  
The Shinobi sat up in her newfound bed, which she found UNREASONABLY HARD (Damn you Vin!), and tilted over. She began to stand. Might as well explore the HAUNTED SHINRA MANSION. Heheheh. 


End file.
